polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Azerbaijanball
Azərbaycanball is a countryball in South Caucasus, littlə brothər of Turkəyball. Lovəs Kəbab and Israəlcubə. Hatəs only Arməniaball and partly Russiaball causə of supporting thə first onə (though səəms to bə finə with purchasing Russian wəapons). Has a lots of oil. Is thə richəst country in Caucasus too, though bəcausə of falling oil pricəs, is currəntly in əconomic turmoil. Don't want to bə in any union. Bəing nəutral is bəst choicə!Also finnaly dəclarəd war on Arməniaball but the war is alrəady ovər. Family *Adoptəd Son: Nakhichəvanball *Brothərs: South Azərbaycanball, Turkəyball and othər Turkic countriəs *Fathər: Azərbycani Dəmocratic Rəpublicball (1918-1920) *Grand Fathər: Safavidball *Grəat Grandfathər: Agqoyunluball *Grəat Grəat Grandfathər: Qara Qoyunluball *Grəat (3x) Grandfathər: Səljukball *Grəat (4x) Grandfathər: Gokturkball *Grəat (6-7x) Grandmothər: Caucasian Albaniaball Facts about Azərbaycan # Azərbaycanball can into oil and gas. USAball intənsivə # Azərbaycanball can into judən-kəbab. # Azərbaycanball is kəbab, so dəfənd kəbab. # Azərbaycanball can into rəlations with Israəlcubə. # Azərbaycanball can't into football. # Azərbaycanball is vodka rəmovər. # Turkəyball is Azərbaycanball's blood brothər. # Azərbaycanball is in conflict against Arməniaball ovər clay. RƎMOVƎ LAVASH! # Azərbaycanball '''can into spacə! # '''Azərbaycanball is onə of the most anciənt countrys in the world. # '''Azərbaycanball '''is the simultanəous intərprətər bətwəən Turkəyball and Russiaball. Spəcial ləttərs Ǝach ləttər in Azəri alphabət rəprəsənt only onə sound. Azəri (or "Azərbaycani Turkish") alphabət includəs somə ləttərs that arə slightly changəd. They are: Ö, ö; Ü, ü; Ş, ş; Ç, ç; Ə, ə; Ğ, ğ; I, ı; İ, i. Ö, Ü corrəsponds to Gərman ö, ü. Ə is closə to ä. Ş sounds Ǝnglish "sh", ç sounds Ǝnglish "ch". Ğ - Do you know how Frənch pronouncə "R"? YƎS! Azərbaycanball has both sounds: normal "r" and frənch "r", that is why Frənch "r" has its own ləttər: "Ğ" Havə you noticəd I and ı? It is likə Czəch "ý" or Russian "ы". That ləavəs İ. Don't bə afraid, this is əxact Ǝnglish I. Quotəs *"Qaqaş" - Məans "Bro", shortər version is "Qaqa", "My brothər" vərsion (when addrəssing to soməonə) is "Qaqam" *"Oğraş" oʁrah - rhythms with "Qaqaş" but məans "Pimp", "Asshole" *"Ala" - məans "Həy", is samə with Armənian "Ara". *"Ə" - samə as "Ala" *"Göt" - litərally məans "Ass", used to describə a trəacherous man. Rəlationship Turkəyball - Bəst bros, toghəter removing orthodox and Arməniaball... Gəorgiaball - ƎNƎMY OF MY ƎNƎMY OF MY FRIƎND! Turkmənistanball - bəst stan əvər Pakistanball - Sunni stronk!And thanks for not rəcognizing Arməniaball Arməniaball - shitty thiəf finnaly killing him Iranball - RƎMOVƎ IRAN! Yuo having minə clay yuo shitty Shia sməll thiəf, Turkəy will rəmovə yuo rəmovə khoməini rəmovə shah! Nagorno-Karabakhball - Join me or die! OSCƎball - Only thing Ǝrmənistan and I can agrəə on is how usələss yuo are at solving Karabakh conflict. WAR IS THƎ ONLY WAY!! ƎUball - Will pay yuo oil monəy if yuo votə for me in Ǝurovision! And stop təlling mə what to do with my political prisonərs and saying I'm into human rights violations. IS MY BUSSINES.\ Northərn Cyprusball-I am rəally sorry i didn't rəcoqnizə you my nəpwhəw. Galləry Turkey can into bully.png Azerbaijan.png|Glorios Azərbaycan! 10406432 791022780933748 5103695041225843829 n.png Azerbaiyán.png L7 L1x-8YBs.jpg AzerbaijanBall.png|Usər:ScrəwMcGru's Azərbaycanball WAGkAGj.png CFhuQJb.png Azerbaijanball_powerpuff.jpg howtodrawazeri.jpg strange.jpg dethstar.jpg Karabakh.jpg|NKR is fakə 925506 679124568823877 945670925 n.jpg azerbaijan_and_isis.jpg|Chəating ISIS kantribolturk.jpg ADR.jpg parenting.png 017nOje.png azercanintospace.jpg|Azərbaycan can into spacə azarmhistory.jpg tVDSKnt.png|Can of into glorious dəmocracy Z1tvf5E.png RrsKStT.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png HdAgbVJ.png S6ukqVN.png Ls6Ymi3.png OSCE is useless 1.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png BqtqFFB.png *Azerbaijani Warlord Links *Facəbook pagə }} Category:Caucasus Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Kebab Category:Dim Sum Remover Category:Russian Haters Category:Former kebab removers Category:Orthodox Category:HUE Category:Juden-Kebab Category:Vodka remover Category:Caucasoid Category:Swedish Vikings Category:Vikings Category:Azerbaijan Category:Ə users Category:İi/Iı Users Category:Armenia Haters Category:Transcontinental Category:Ex-Soviet Category:Batshit crazy Category:Three lines Category:Atheist Category:Secular Category:Azerbaijanball Category:OSCE Category:Homosex Removers Category:Christian Remover Category:Christian Haters Category:Three line Category:Independent Category:Altaic Category:Azerbaijani Speaking Countryball Category:ISISball Haters Category:Defend kebab Category:Azerbaijan BROS Category:Star and Crescent Category:Former Soviet Category:Remove Soviet